


Pancake Disaster || Archie A.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 28. “Don’t fucking touch me!”39. “I’d rather die, than do that/kiss you.”45. “You look pretty hot in my shirt.”Requested by anon





	Pancake Disaster || Archie A.

**Author's Note:**

> 28\. “Don’t fucking touch me!”
> 
> 39\. “I’d rather die, than do that/kiss you.”
> 
> 45\. “You look pretty hot in my shirt.”
> 
> Requested by anon

Archie Andrews. If you asked anyone around school, they’d tell you he was the star football player, was into music, a hot, cute redhead, best friends with Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, he was definitely known as the boy next door. But most importantly, they’d tell you that he was dating me.

But what they wouldn’t say is that he’s a total dork. And the said dork was currently trying to make pancakes, and I mean trying, but wasn’t succeeding.

For starters, he got eggshells in the batter, and flower all over the counter, and I mean all over, including the floor and his shirt.

“You still don’t want my help?” I asked from the island as I watched him mix the batter, getting flower and baking powder everywhere.

“Yep! These are going to be the best pancakes you’ve ever had.” He then cough as he inhaled some of the batter.

“Okay,” I laughed, I loved him, but I wasn’t going to eat those pancakes with eggshell pieces. But I didn’t say anything as he continued trying to cook.

He finally finished mixing the batter, and then he started pouring the batter out. Lord, that was a sight.

He turned around, coming over to the island. He had flower and baking powder all in his hair and over his shirt, he gave me a toothy grin.

“See I can cook all on my own.” He bragged, proud of myself.

“You got over half the ingredients on yourself and the counter.” I said, laughing.

“I still came through, did I not?” He said, bopping my nose with his batter covered finger.

“I don’t fucking touch me!” I squealed, slapping his hand away. “And your pancakes are burning.” I said as I wipped away the batter on my nose.

“Shit!” He ran over to the stove and flipped the pancakes, as he was doing that I got up and threw away the napkin.

“Can I have a hug?” I heard Archie ask behide me.

“I’d rather die, than hug you right now.” I said as I turned around. Right as soon as I finish my sentence, Archie was wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his chest, and I’m breathing in pancake batter.

“Archie!” I yelled, pushing away from him. “Damn it, now I’ve gotta take a shower.” I hurried away from Archie’s reach before he could do anymore damage and head to the bathroom.

“You look pretty hot in my shirt.” He said as I exit the kitchen, I shook my head, and stomped up the stairs. “I love you!”

“Sure,” I yelled down the stairs.

“I mean it!” He yelled back.

“I love you too!” I yelled as I slammed the bathroom door shut, giving into him.


End file.
